The present disclosure relates in general to devices used for removing heat from electronic modules, and methods of constructing such devices. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a passivated electronic module substrate assembly, which provides a high effective thermal conductivity path between electronic devices to be cooled and a cooling fluid, while preventing contact between the cooling fluid and metallization layer, as well as associated interconnects, of the electronic devices on the substrate assembly.
As is known, operating electronic devices produce heat. This heat should be removed from the devices in order to maintain device junction temperatures within desirable limits: failure to remove the heat thus produced results in increased device temperatures, potentially leading to thermal runaway conditions. Several trends in the electronics industry have combined to increase the importance of thermal management, including heat removal for electronic devices, including technologies where thermal management has traditionally been less of a concern, such as CMOS. In particular, the need for faster and more densely packed circuits has had a direct impact on the importance of thermal management. First, power dissipation, and therefore heat production, increases as the device operating frequencies increase. Second, increased operating frequencies may be possible at lower device junction temperatures. Finally, as more and more devices are packed onto a single chip, power density (Watts/cm2) increases, resulting in the need to remove more power from a given size chip or module. These trends have combined to create applications where it is no longer desirable to remove the heat from modern devices solely by traditional air cooling methods, such as by using traditional air cooled heat sinks. These trends are likely to continue in the foreseeable future, furthering the need for alternatives to traditional air cooling methods.
One approach to avoiding the limitations of traditional air cooling is to use a cooling fluid. As is known, different fluids provide different cooling capabilities. In particular, fluids such as refrigerants or other dielectric fluids exhibit relatively poor thermal conductivity and specific heat properties, when compared to fluids such as water or other aqueous fluids. Dielectric fluids have an advantage, however, in that they may be placed in direct physical contact with electronic devices and interconnects without adverse affects such as corrosion or electrical short circuits. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,284, entitled “Printed Circuit Board with Electronic Devices Mounted Thereon,” describes an apparatus in which a dielectric fluid flows over and around several operating electronic devices, thereby removing heat from the devices. Similar approaches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,290, entitled “Method for Making a Three-Dimensional Multichip Module,” and U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,663, entitled “Cooling System for Electronic Assembly.”
Other cooling fluids, such as water or other aqueous fluids, exhibit superior thermal conductivity and specific heat compared to dielectric fluids. The microprocessor heat loads are increasing to a level that it becomes necessary to impinge water jets directly on the back of electronic device chips to maintain the chip junction temperature at a reasonably low value. A low junction temperature of CMOS enhances performance and reliability.
Water-based coolants, however, must be kept from physical contact with electronic devices and interconnects, since corrosion and electrical short circuit problems are likely to result from such contact. Various methods have been disclosed for using water-based coolants, while providing physical separation between the coolant and the electronic devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,146, entitled “Apparatus for Cooling High-Density Integrated Circuit Packages,” discloses the use of a conductive foil barrier; U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,629, entitled “Liquid Cooled Multi-chip Integrated Circuit Module Incorporating a Seamless Compliant Member for Leakproof Operation,” and IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin Vol. 20, No. 2, July 1977, entitled “Liquid Cooled Module with Compliant Membrane,” disclose the use of a flexible barrier with thermal conduction enhancements (thermal studs and heatsinks, respectively); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,032, entitled “Apparatus for Cooling High-Density Integrated Circuit Packages,” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,830, entitled “Apparatus for Indirect Impingement Cooling of Integrated Circuit Chips,” disclose the use of flexible barriers, where pistons are used to maintain contact between the barrier and the devices to be cooled.
An additional problem may arise with the use of a barrier, where the barrier material differs from any of the other materials used to construct the electronic module assembly. While solids in general tend to expand with increasing temperature, the rate of expansion for a given temperature change tends to be characteristic of a particular material. This characteristic, known as the thermal coefficient of expansion (TCE), varies from material to material. Therefore, two structures of different materials, when bonded together at one temperature, will tend to expand at different rates as the temperature of the two materials increases. This difference in expansion rates results in mechanical stresses in the structure, as the temperature of the structure varies in either direction from the temperature at which the devices were bonded (zero stress condition). It is desirable, therefore, for a device employing a cooling fluid barrier to minimize stresses produced within permanently bonded structures composed of a plurality of materials.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for a device capable of providing a high effective thermal conductivity path between a device to be cooled and a water-based coolant, while simultaneously maintaining physical separation between the coolant and other electronic devices and interconnects associated with the substrate assembly and minimizing mechanical stresses caused by mismatches in the thermal coefficients of expansion of various materials within the device assembly.